Now
by Thyladaye
Summary: What would happen if GaEul and YiJeong were together. And YiJeong isn't a Casanova? And GaEul wears revealing outfits? Fluff and Fun moments! A normal life with YiJeong and GaEul, also with JanDi and the F3!
1. Rock, Paper, Scissors!

_Do not own characters/BOF _

**This is my first fanfic.. So sorry if it's lame or something**

**PS. YiJeong and GaEul are together. And YiJeong isn't a Casanova.**

**Chappie 1: Rock,Paper,Scissors**

"Ga Eul!" Yijeong knocked, or banged at Ga Eul's bedroom door. What could be taking her so long?! YiJeong thought. Yijeong took out his iTouch (AN: Neat eh? :D) and found his favourite song. He was leaning against the wall. Finally, Ga Eul came out of her room wearing a short-sleeved red sweater that ended just below her belly button and low cut jeans with black ballet flats. She also had the ends of her hair curled (AN: You know, the episode where YiJeong gave her a makeover? Her hair is wavy :P ) "You look wonderful" YiJeong said smiling and kissed her right cheek. "Thanks sunbae" she replied smiling. As they made their way toward his Lotus, YiJeong wanted to start a conversation. "So, where yah get the top from?" YiJeong asked while looking at her attire. "Hmm.. Why do you want to know?" GaEul asked smugly. "Errr... Well" YiJeong tried to think of an excuse. " Hey! I asked you first! You should answer my question first!". "Rock, Paper Scissors?!" she said grinning "evily" at the boy infront of him. "Loser gets to answer the winner's question first! Until 1 point only!" YiJeong challenged.

_Rock, Paper Scissors_

"Aww. Damn!" YiJeong cursed under his breath. "Haha! Soo, why do you want to know where I got my shirt?" Ga Eul asked smiling while gently lifting up her shirt just to show more of her abdomen. This made YiJeong tensed, he never thought that GaEul would show some ski n to him. "Fine, I'll be honest." YiJeong took a deep breath "I think I like it when you wear clothes like that." YiJeong said blushing. GaEul had her mouth hanging. "The Casanova blushing?! That's unbelievable!" GaEul said giggling. "Let's continue this in the car" YiJeong open the passenger seat for her.

As YiJeong drove he asked GaEul where she got her top. GaEul told him that her cousin gave her the top last year, but since she grew a few inches the top couldn't fully cover her torso.

_Weeeeeeeeeeee~~~_

They went to a 5-star restaurant that sells delicious seafood dishes.

"YiJeong sunbae, this place.. isn't it expensive?" GaEul said worriedly while scanning the menu. "Don't worry. I'll pay." YiJeong said grinning.  
GaEul had forgotten that YiJeong is filthy rich. A waitress came to their table. "Hello Sir and Madam. What would you like?" said the waitress like any other server would. "Err. I'll have the seafood pasta-" YiJeong suddenly cut off GaEul mid sentence "Make that two please."

"Alright, please wait for about 10 minutes" the waitress said and went back into the kitchen. The 10 minutes wasn't that quiet. They both talked about other things happily.

"Here you go mam, sir." The kind lady said as she placed the pasta and two glasses of iced tea at the table. The lady left after serving their food. YiJeong fed her a bite of his pasta, as expected GaEul fed him some of hers too. GaEul called a waiter and as always the waiter asked her what she would like. "I'll have the triple chocolate cake slice please." The waiter left for a minute and came back with a thick slice of chocolate cake. GaEul ate the cake slice in 5 minutes. The bill finally arrived. YiJeong paid the young man and went out of the restaurant. GaEul was stuffed, she was holding her belly while walking towards the Lotus.

"GaEul, are you alright?" YiJeong asked GaEul while looking worriedly at her stomach. Was she having dyspepsia?

"Oh no. I'm just stuffed" GaEul answered in a tone that tried to tell him not to worry. With that, they drove to GaEul's house.

"Wanna come in?" GaEul offered no longer holding her stomach. YiJeong parked his car and went inside. They both sat on the couch and watched a movie. Both of them cuddled at the corner of the sofa. GaEul didn't pay much attention.  
"GaEul, what's wrong?" YiJeong asked, kissing her softly.

GaEul continued to rub her stomach. "Well, I kinda wanted to get something done. I'm sure you would love to come" GaEul said smirking.

"What do you want to get done?"

"I want to--------------

* * *

**Haha. Thanks for reading. I will have more chapters. Also, this is my first fanfic!**

**I will post next chapter if I have atleast 1 review ^_^**

**Thanks!!**

**XoXo.**


	2. Cutting People MidSentence

Wow! =)) . Thanks sapphiiregal and yuki-eji for subscribing to my story!

Also, I decided that since 2 people subscribed in one night/day, I'm gonna treat you guys a chapter.

OH! And.. GaEul's hair is naturally wavy here ;)

**NO OWN BOF. Bye YiJeong. :\**

**Chappie 2: Cutting People Mid-Sentence**

"_I want to-------------- _

Someone knocked, YiJeong got irritated. Knowing it was rude not to answer, he answered the door but no one was there. He closed the door, forgetting what happened. Then the door knocked again. No one was there. YiJeong saw the bush next to GaEul's door shaking. His eyes grew, then Wubin jumped out of the bush with the mask he bought from their trip to Macau. "Yo bro, what did I miss?" Wubin asked in a rap tune. "Wubin sunbae!" GaEul said happily and hugging Wubin in a brotherly way. "So, what's up?" Wubin asked both of them. "Well, I was talking to GaEul until you came and---"

_A. B.C.D.E.F.G. everyone!_

Wubin answered his phone and he had to leave. Of course, the two would continue their conversation.

"So, what was it that you wanted?" asked YiJeong, he relaxed now because no one is cutting him mid-sentence. "Err.." GaEul looked nervous, biting her bottom lip. "Don't worry, you can tell me anything." He said sweetly as he softly kissed her forehead. "I know this isn't the kind of thing for a girl like me, but I want to get my belly button pierced." YiJeong was SHOCKED, but he told GaEul she can tell him anything. So he asked her why would she want one. "Hm, I just feel like it. That's why I wore this, to make it more comfortable" GaEul explained before lifting up her sweater exposing her navel and yawned. "I think you need some rest." YiJeong stated lifting her up and carrying her to her room. He opened the door with one hand and rested her at her bed. He was about to go out of her room until "Don't leave sunbae" GaEul whispered. YiJeong went to the bed and sat beside GaEul and laid her head on his chest. "I love you" he whispered in her ear, "I love you too" she whispered back.

_Weeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~_

The next day, YiJeong made her breakfast(AN: Her parents are... uhh.. on a business trip for 1 week. They'll be back tomorrow morning) He made scrambled eggs and bacon. GaEul came down the stairs wearing a thin thank top and white shorts. "Morning" GaEul said smiling and kissed him. He kissed her back. They ate in silence, GaEul helped YiJeong clean everything up. When they were finish they watched TV. YiJeong wanted to ask her about her piercing. "GaEul, since I'm not busy and I'm bored, do you want to get your piercing today?" GaEul can't believe that YiJeong would approve of her getting her belly button pierced. "Uhh. Sure. If you're good with it" YiJeong always found her stomach nice, but what would he think with a piercing?

"Well, you can get dressed, I'm already dressed so I'll just wait" he said and kissed her cheek. With that GaEul went upstairs and went in the shower. When she was done she had to find something to wear. Something comfortable. She decided to go to the bathroom and wash her face and cleaned her navel. She wanted someone to come with her and YiJeong, she would just have to tell YiJeong and maybe YiJeong can call one of the F3 to come. She finally decided what she would wear. A pair of jeans, flats and a yellow cropped sweater that shows her stomach. She's ready. She went down the stairs to see YiJeong's eyes pop out. But controlled his expression, "You look beautiful, you always do."

"Thanks" I said smiling, "Sunbae, I wonder if someone can come with us. Like Wubin or Jandi" Hmm.. It would be alot of fun if someone came with us, YiJeong thought. "Sure, how about Wubin? I know Jandi may not be busy, but she works in a hospital. An emergency might come" YiJeong explained. "That would be fun." GaEul said excitedly. YiJeong called Wubin and within minutes, Wubin came. They rode in Wubin's car. When they got to the piercing place, GaEul went out the car first. Wubin and YiJeong were blocking each other from going outside the car first. "Aish! I'm older! I should go outside first!" YiJeong argued. "No! I'm hotter! I should go out first!" Wubin stated. "You 2! Stop fighting!" GaEul scolded them. They finally went inside the place.

_Weeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~_

The piercer dude disinfected her navel and used some clamper thing. "What are you doin?!" Wubin asked shocked, "Shut Up sunbae" GaEul said through her teeth. "Now, I'm goin to count to 3 when I say two I want you to take a deep breath and let it out at 3"

"Ooh! Breathing exercises!" Wubin said like a toddler while breathing deeply and breathing out. YiJeong glared at him. "Do you want to hold my hand?" YiJeong asked sweetly while holding his hand out ignoring Wubin acting so childish. GaEul took his hand smiling. The piercer took out a needle and said "2, breathe in, " GaEul took a deep breath "3, breath out" it wasn't like anything she feared. The piercer took out the needle and replaced it with a silver piercing. That's when she felt the soreness in her stomach. "Oww.." She said and YiJeong and the piercer laughed. "Here. Follow these instructions and clean the piercing twice(AN: twice? Or thrice?) so it won't become infected. GaEul nodded and thanked the piercer as she took the paper. The couple couldn't see Wubin. They decided to go outside when they saw Wubin leaning against his car "Ha! I might've not beaten you outside, but I got to my car first! Mwahahahaha!" Wubin laughed evily. "Also, nice piercing" Wubin said pointing to GaEul's stomach. "Thanks" GaEul chuckled.

_Weeeeee~~_

The ride back to GaEul's house was quiet. Both thanked Wubin for the ride and went inside the house. "Wait GaEul, what about your parents? Won't they get mad?" YiJeong asked worriedly

"Oh, don't worry. My parents know I want one. They approved." GaEul said relaxed. She walked into the kitchen to look at the time. "It's just 2PM, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I'm hungry. What do you want to eat?" YiJeong asked.

"Whatever you want" GaEul said. YiJeong was in the mood for noodles. "How about chicken noodles?"  
"Sounds good" GaEul said happily. GaEul offered to helped prepare the food. When they were done, they ate happily while talking to each other. After cleaning the plates, GaEul's phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"GaEul? It's mom. We're going home tonight instead of tomorrow morning OK?"  
"Uhm. Okay. Bye mom."

GaEul hung up. "YiJeong sunbae, my parents are coming home tonight." She informed.

"GaEul, I think you should change." YiJeong said, scanning her attire. "Do you want to help me pick?" she offered. "Not if you're going to get undressed infront of my face." YiJeong didn't want to see GaEul nude, it was disturbing for him. "Oh no, you're just going to help me pick. Then I'll get dressed on my own." GaEul said smugly.

YiJeong went upstairs with GaEul. YiJeong took a look at her wardrobe. "Don't you have clothes that aren't cropped nor too thin?" YiJeong asked. "Err.. No. You can help me decide what to wear." She held up two tank tops. " This bright orange one or this dark blue one?"  
"The blue one looks better" he lied. But he wanted to see GaEul's torse hidden because her parents would be here. "Okay, you can leave my room now" with that, YiJeong went outside her room and waited. GaEul in the other hand put on the blue tank but it irritated her piercing because it was too tight. So she folded the bottom part to expose a part of her stomach. Well, she was giving YiJeong what he wanted. Her wearing the tank top. She was finally done. She came out and showed YiJeong her clothes. "I thought I told you to wear the blue one?" he asked confused. "This is the blue one! It was too tight on my tummy. It made my piercing hurt." She said. It was 4PM. She wanted to go outside for a walk. "YiJeong sunbae, I want to take a walk around the park. Do you want to go?" she asked. "But, you're wearing that. Just put on pants instead of shorts and we can go." He said.

**What will happen at the park?**

**I know it's weird XD but I said it's like a teenager's life. So, yeah.**

**Also, please leave reviews. I must have atleast a review or someone subbing to this story. Thanks.**

**XoXo.**


End file.
